


Pre-Wedding Jitters

by Pigeonsplotinsecrecy



Series: Future Tarlos [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M, Tarlos as Husbands, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigeonsplotinsecrecy/pseuds/Pigeonsplotinsecrecy
Summary: Carlos and T.K. have a moment together before their wedding.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Future Tarlos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114808
Comments: 13
Kudos: 69





	Pre-Wedding Jitters

heir wedding morning is upon them, and Carlos feels exhausted and like a kid on Halloween all at once. He’s barely slept, and he’d spent most of the night looking at his fiancé and imagining how good it would feel to finally call him husband. He’d been too excited to sleep as he imagined kissing his new groom for the first time. It wasn’t like things between them would change that much; they already lived together and their lives were entwined in all the normal ways that married people’s lives were intertwined, but it still felt different. Their wedding would mark their intention of being a duo forever, and the mere thought made Carlos giddy in a way he’d never felt before.

T.K.’s been talking for ten minutes about how good the non-alcoholic champagne is, and he’s been chattering in this non-stop way all morning. “You know, it really would go well with that almond cake we tried. Do you think the marble cake was a bad choice? I thought it would be a good bridge between chocolate and vanilla, but I’m starting to wonder if it’s better to commit to just one thing than to try to please everybody.” They’d both agreed that the marble cake had tasted the best, and only now, just hours before the wedding, did T.K. start to question their decision. Carlos tries not to let the incessant talking get to him because it’s their wedding day, and he knows that any annoyance he feels is misplaced anxiety. Neither of them is doubting their desire to be with the other, but they both want the day to be perfect.

“T.K.—” The ceremony is approaching, and while he was excited, Carlos is still thinking of all that could go wrong. _What if it rains? How many flowers are too many? What if the officiant doesn’t show up? Was it a mistake to invite Aunt Mary?_ _What if I mess up my vows? Did we get enough food? Will the venue look nice?_ There was so much that had the potential to go wrong, and while the most important part would always be the marriage license, Carlos knew how much T.K. wants a big, grand wedding. “I want to show you off,” he had said, “I want to show _us_ off.” They’ve been through a lot, and T.K. wants to mark that with a special celebration, and Carlos had easily agreed to the elaborate plans because his resolve is always weakened when T.K. smiles at him.

With all the chatter and the nervousness, Carlos is glad to have T.K. beside him. They tried to spend the night and morning before their wedding apart, but T.K. had come to Carlos’ bed just after midnight and had slipped in beside his husband to be. “It doesn’t feel right to sleep anywhere else the night before our wedding,” T.K. had explained. Carlos had agreed, feeling calmer with the weight on the other side of the bed to counteract his own. Seeing each other so shortly before the wedding may be bad luck, but they figure that they survived worse, even before they were officially boyfriends. They didn’t need luck, anyway. Their relationship was built from work, attention, and love, and that was so much stronger than luck.

“But then without the marble cake, the two-toned flowers don’t make much sense anymore, babe. We could have gone with the blue flowers you liked. What were they called?” T.K.’s voice is hurried, and he sounds like he’s just had a handful of caffeine pills.

“I love you, but stop talking,” Carlos says with a frenetic laugh, kissing T.K. to quiet him. He feels just about as anxious as T.K. sounds, but when he’s nervous, he tends to silence. He gets stuck in his head, trying to process all the thoughts that bounce around in there. They fit well together in that way. They’re differences fill the spaces left in the other and help them appreciate all the ways they’re alike.

T.K. looks at Carlos and analyzes his face. He seems to realize something.“You’ve been quiet.”

Carlos nods, “And you’ve been giving uncensored streams of thoughts.” Carlos takes T.K.’s hand, pulling it to his mouth and kissing it. “I guess we’re both a little nervous.”

“I’m not nervous at all,” T.K. says with so much bravado it has to be sarcastic. “I actually feel like if I stop crying, I’m going to start getting sappy.”

“I’ve been sappy since last night,” Carlos admits.

“Yeah, you were up half the night staring at me with heart eyes.”

Carlos rolls his eyes. “You were asleep. You don’t know that.”

“No, but I know you.” Carlos loved those little things about each other that only they knew. Like no one else knew how T.K. kicked in his sleep and made some of the ugliest noises known to man. They didn’t know that T.K. secretly liked romance novels or how gentle he could be. There was so much of T.K. that was reserved just for Carlos, and that made Carlos feel like the most special man in the world.

“You feeling ready for the big day?”

“A bit nervous, a bit teary, mostly excited.” Weddings brought about many feelings, and Carlos wants to take them all in because he knows that he will never have a day like this again. He doesn’t want to forget a single moment. “You?”

“About the same. Feeling the way I do, if you say too many nice things about me, I might cry.”

“I’ll stick to all the things I hate about you in my wedding vows, then.”

“Who knew weddings were so emotional?” T.K. deadpans. Carlos always knew that his wedding would make him emotional, but he never imagined the depth of feeling it would provoke.

Carlos can’t help the smile that springs to his face, “Who would’ve thought? I’m not going to make it through the ceremony without tears.”

T.K. laughs, “It’s that torturous to be near me?”

“Happy tears only,” Carlos promises.

“Maybe a few sad ones when my dad tries to make jokes at the reception.”

Carlos chuckles, “Only then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this. You can find me on tumblr @lonestarbabe!


End file.
